Noah
Noah, '''labeled '''The Schemer, '''was a camper on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1, as a member of the Screaming Ducks.He placed actually 5th in the first season. Noah is a contestant on Total Drama Season 2, as a member of the Venomous Vipers. He returns also in Total Drama Season 4. Personality Noah seems to be sarcastic, cynical, and sardonic to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. He seems to have few interests as he didn't give proper answers in his profile. Despite his weak body structure, Noah doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people even though they are clearly physically superior. Noah also uses Churchill wit frequently, a form of word play created by former British Prime Minister Churchill, which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. Noah is more competitive in this season, aiming to show to be able to merge for the first time, thanks to his high IQ, loyalty and determination. He also hopes to gain a better reputation by developing sincere friendships. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations When Noah arrives he is very sarcastic and isn't particularly happy to be here with people like Dave and Heather. But even with his sarcastic nature, he makes friends with Tyler and Scarlett very fast in the game. Noah is very intelligent and knows he can use both of them to make it far and win the competition! In the first challenge Noah answers the question correctly, making his team win a point. The question was about Izzy's personality and Noah sarcastically stated that due to all the time passed in the E-Scope alliance he knows everything about the Psycho Hose Beast. Noah also messes with Scott's silly brain making him believe he was a shark! His best sarcastic pun this challenge was "With Fang out so many times, the Killer Beavers are going soon to become...Killed Beavers." The only scary time during this challenge was when Chef asked a very difficult question that no one could answer, forcing everybody to face the attack of the shark. But Noah manages to save himself by convincing Tyler to protect him for the sake of the alliance. The Screaming Ducks won 4-0 mostly thank to him, but also due to Lindsay and Tyler. Then Noah, along with the rest of the team, watched the elimination ceremony of the Beavers. When Dave was eliminated, he tried to support him suggesting to consider the positive side of his elimination, the fact that he didn't get shaved this time. And the first day is gone, Noah starts to believe that his cleverness can lead him very far, if he gets rid of his laziness. Volleybrawl The second day Noah wakes up a little more excited than his average standards, maybe due to the previous victory obtained by the Screaming Ducks.However, this enthusiastic approach fades to the old "don't care" behavior immediately when Chef is unable to plan a decent challenge. After many discussions, it ended up as a Rock, Paper, Scissors challenge. While Noah didn't feel as involved (he also lost the only round he participated in against Duncan) as in the first day, the challenge was full of tension and suspense. Enough to make Noah shiver at times. Unfortunately the luck was in favor of the Beavers that day, and they won the final round. At the elimination ceremony Noah felt a little uneasy, especially when Tyler unexpectedly lands in the bottom 2. Luckily there's an happy ending: he stays while Samey is out.And the first Duck went in the oven. Tomorrow will be another, better day, he hopes. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Another day, another beginning. During this episode, Chef organizes an odd race based on numbers, and the one who guessed the number closer at least three steps from the one chosen by Chef, walks 1/10 of the distance needed and makes his/her team closer to the win. The Ducks had a very bad start to the challenge, because, While Dawn stated a number closer to Chef's than Cameron's, Chef gives the point to the nerd and the Beavers. Then starts the mess, and despite Dawn and Noah's attempts to convince Chef, the race goes on with the Killer Beavers reaching the final lap. Noah decided it was useless to continue and dove into a book to keep himself calm and collected. Cameron asked for a book too, and nicely Noah lent him a yellow one. Suddenly, he was called on for a decisive main bet against Cody of the Beavers. Noah was frightened, but still focused enough to make his IQ to do its job. When Cody chose the number 7, Noah bets on the number 6, because this gave him the better odds. He managed to get the Ducks the win, with everyone of his team cheering on him for the crucial point he obtained, later he fainted for 51 seconds for the happiness. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train The challenge of today has yet started when Noah joins to his companions feeling a little both sleepy and uneasy for some reasons: it seems that his pessimist nature has come back and he has somewhat of a 6th sense about the ending result of this episode. Speaking of 6th sense, Noah interacts a lot with Dawn on the train, especially sharing some funny puns and sarcastic jokes about Scott and Courtney, that acts very annoying and obnoxiously towards Dawn, and the more he talks with her the more Noah feels addicted to her. But the challenge ruins all the magic:the aim is to nominate a killer for three rounds that has to kill the killer of the opposite team, but the first round is easily won by the Beavers, the second starts better but ends in the same pitiful way for the Ducks, and the last sees Noah as the chosen killer, and even if he tries all the possible cunning about the identity of his enemy, Noah kills Duncan in place of Cody, and the Screaming Ducks are completely doomed. It's the dawn of the second nomination ceremony for the Ducks, and while Heather is the most reasonable choice, Tyler manages to make Noah to vote for Dawn in the confessional, for the sake of their alliance. Just the time to make a final joke around Scott's phobia and there's a tie between Dawn and Heather. Noah is shivering since the start for the guiltiness he senses inside his consciousness and he's forced to watch Dawn taking the Arrow of Shame. But Tyler whispers him a suggestion and Noah his love for Dawn in front of everyone and at the end even kisses her. With much of the cast utterly shocked for the event, the episode ends with Noah both sad and happy for having revealed his love. Topple on the Luck Players Noah wakes up rudely, feeling still sad, depressed and most of all guilty for Dawn's elimination, but thanks to the support given by Tyler, Sky, Cameron and Cody he's partially able to get over this. On the other hand Courtney does some comments, especially about Dawn, that Noah can't bear anymore, which leads to a short argument between the Schemer and the C.I.T. where both accuse each other of having no friends because of their respective attitudes. However, Noah actually has some friends not only in this competition, but in general (Izzy, Owen, and Eva) while Courtney is generally hated by everyone. The proof is that the reason Cameron was sick in the last episode was "because of Courtney", as Noah bitterly hisses at the end of the discussion. Then the challenge starts and it's another trivia, the only thing that changed is the punishment: no more Fang's attack, but instead electric collars. The Screaming Ducks are able to take the control of the competition, so Noah enjoys to see Courtney and Scott being electrocuted almost all the time, and soon after he cheers with Tyler and Lindsay for the victor. During the Killer Beaver's nomination Noah hopes that Courtney is voted off, instead they decides to eliminate Scott.. Before Scott is launched by the Bow of Shame in company of Fang, Noah gets the ultimate chance to mock his shark-phobia again, suggesting him to kiss Fang. This because Scott previously made fun of Noah for having kissed the archenemy Dawn. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Noah doesn't have much screen time in this episode. During the relay race challenge he tries his best to give points to his team, while Lindsay, Gwen, Scarlett and Heather are all quiet most of the time, especially the blond and the redhead, but Cameron beats him every single time, giving to the Screaming Ducks their worst defeat ever: 0-5. Noah is forced by Chris and Chef, along with the rest of his companions, to have fun in the "Fun Zone" where Larry, whom Noah and Cody nicknamed "Chris' true lover," is ready to eat them all up. Luckily, he's able to find a safe shelter in a bush and doesn't have so the "pleasure" to encounter Larry. During the nomination Noah does another sardonic joke about the odd relationship between Chris and Larry, giving to the couple the name of "Chris Mc Larry" and referring to the giant carnivorous plant as "Chris's plantenderly lover," so he's deemed safe by Chris that puts the deserved marshmallow into his mouth but in an evil way, making Noah alas to choke, but Tyler saves him, thankfully. He's also a bit confused because Tyler makes him to vote for his girlfriend, while there are still two deadlocks that should be better to rid off, and in fact when Chris calls for a second vote at the tiebreaker between Scarlett and Lindsay, he decides instead to vote for Scarlett. After some pitched discussions that Noah skives diving again into his lecture, Lindsay is safe and Scarlett is eliminated. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Noah wakes up oddly determined in this episode, and his determination grows when Chris announces that's merging time: he can't hide in confessional all his excitement about, being officially the first time he reaches the second half of a season! He solemnly promises to the cameras to do his best and finally show everyone the power of his intelligence. Speaking of "intelligence", Chris organizes a spy themed challenge and drowzes all of sudden all the campers bringing them inside a cave. The aim is to solve some secret codes of four types, and despite Noah said it would have been easy for him,due to his past deed to have hacked the control of a videogame factory at the young age of 6, in the first round he's completely beated in time by Lindsay,Tyler and Cameron, and gains no single point. Actually Lindsay gest the first immunity. Noah feels a little annoyed to have been so easily overwhelmed in such a brainy game,and the phrase was also regarding him,so he's even more determined during the second immunity round,but he has again a slow start and he's overcome often by Cameron...but at the end he finally manages to be the first to type the complete secret message and wins together Lindsay the possibility to have a phone! Even if Lindsay thinks about an I-Phone while Chris reveals and gives them two phones directly stuck in the 90's: very useful. Noah attempts a simulated call by using them just for cabaret but of course fails, then he has to vote for the one to be eliminated and he roots for Heather in agree with Tyler and many others. And it's just the Queen Bee to get the Boat of Shame this time. Finally. Puzzle Riot Still excited for having won the first immunity as a merger, Noah wakes up in a good mood and says good morning to everyone, a thing usually unusual by him, no? He then listens to Chris explaining that the new challenge is a "caption crunch", but he gets confused and asks for more explanations while the competition has yet started: Chris screens a giant picture of Cameron's mom and orders everyone to make a phrase about it. He waits for the others to speak and notices soon that all the answers are intended to be offensive and punny:this challenge is just called for a sarcastic cinic sardonic man as him! By the way his first phrase is really weak,calling the mother "Bubble Head" and he feels also pity (other thing a little strange by him:since when Noah cares for the words coming out from his mouth?) for Cameron immediately excusing for that. He also defends him when Courtney continues harshly on mocking Cameron and his mother reaching any limit of impudence: even for a cheeky spirit as Noah this is TOO much. So he gives back her same medicine saying that he hopes that Courtney's mom instead had the luck to do not be similar to her obnoxious daughter. Noah does better with the 2nd picture but not enough to gain a score,so he has to wait for the third photo to shine on:it reproduces one of the favourite victims in this season of his jokes and puns,Scott,so he easily wins with the following caption "This is the Scott-ish breakfast:shower yourself in bird gruel and mix". The 2nd point for him arrives soon after on the 4th picture,that he comments with a double pun: "Better to be a dumb blonde than damn b***h," making the judge Chef Hatchet laugh really hard. Then all of sudden he's attacked several times by the Scuba Bear, the other judge, that traps the Schemer in his mouth for the rest of the challenge,and despite Noah politely (and ironically) asks to be helped and saved by whoever, none has the courage to face the angry robotic creature. By the way due to his stoic temper Noah keeps focusing on the captions and even finds the occasion to welcome sarcastically Tyler inside the stomach of the bear, suggesting him to watch something on TV...but he's barely able to see the images,and does not so great captions. When he's finally free again, Noah's patience is proved by the next two images screened by Chris's decision:the first is about Dawn and Noah isn't able to do a caption,but at contemporary bears all the others, and snaps at Courtney's one,telling her to SHUT UP in red cheeks; the second is even more harassing,because is the one taken from the episode "Big Sleep" that sees the sleepy Noah kissing Cody's ear. Both Noah and Cody reacts badly towards Chris, and again Courtney manages to push the berserk button calling them a gay couple,and Noah remembers her the Katie & Sadie shipping moment had in TDAS with Gwen. Noah replies also to Chris asking for a photo about he and Larry kissing each others. His anger suddenly disappears when Gwen comments a Duncan laughing image with the caption "He just thought as Justin as an antagonist" so Noah outburst in loud laughters and gives to her all the merits to score the round.Inspired by this,Noah gains more points for his following captions and wins at the end when,much for his revenge and pleasure, an image of Chris's date in TDA is aired on the screen:"A sack of s**t dating a sack of potatoes" is his final caption. He's given the immunity and told to give another to a contestant: despite Tyler is his best friend, Noah decides to give it to Cody mostly because he was the same humiliated as Noah in this episode and they both need some compensation. Noah takes the occasion to ask to Cody to join his alliance and he seems to accept. During the nomination, Tyler (AGAIN) suggests to vote against Lindsay but doesn't vote her actually, so Noah lately scolds him for his lack of coherence:how's an alliance supposed to run if its members often don't vote for the same person? Anyways he accepts Tyler excuse because Lindsay is his girlfriend,but warns him that he'll decide the votes the next time,too. Lindsay is so eliminated being considered an huge threat at this point of the competition. Korean Teaching or Learning Noah can't still utterly believe that he was able to win an immunity twice in a row,and, infact, he passes a blank night due to the eagerness accumulated at this point. When Sky wakes up him screaming some congratulations,he barely can open an eye and thanks her, then returns to sneeze in the comfort of his bed...or at least attempts, because Chris announces with the high-pitched megaphone a NEW CHALLENGE! Noah prepares himself muttering about the lack of rest in this reality,even falling down the mattress,but Tyler helps him to stand up and then gives him a short passage on his back. When they arrive Chris talks about a Korean-themed challenge, although he's wearing a Chinese suit, but Noah isn't enough focused to listen to the first question,and a rival gets the point.He slowly starts to understand it since the 2nd one that he answers correctly saying which is the comunist korea,North Korea,then the 3rd about the Sud Korean won, and at a certain point he gains a point after another in alternative to Cameron:they congratulates each others for this merit, Cameron above all points out at Noah's deep cleverness and culture, while Noah admits that's impressive how the Bubble Boy knows the Korean language. Noah and Cameron leads at spare result of 3-3 until the final three trivias: -at the first Cameron gains the fourth point when Chris asks for the North Korea capital along with Sky. -at the second Tyler and Sky surprisingly anticipate the two nerds answering at the question about the capital of South Korea,but they both fails spelling "Seoul",so Noah shows that the correct name is "Seul" and obtains another point sparing again with Cameron on 4-4. -at the third that is decided to be the last decisive one "There were episodes in Korea in TDWT?" Noah beats everyone in time answering a dry "no" and '''wins the immunity for the third time in three episodes. This deserves to be celebrated with a Gangnam Style dance of Noah,hoppa! Soon after he and the 2nd to have got immunity,Cameron, have to choose for a third person to be donated with a salvation prize,and they choose for Tyler to be the lucky to get it.The three guys enjoy a decent Korean dinner of kimch'i and samgyetang as reward. Meanwhile Chris explains that there will be a double elimination spliced in two rounds:Noah makes Tyler and Cameron to vote for Courtney, mostly because of her annoying attitude that overcame the limit,and it's the C.I.T. or "Contestant In Trouble" (as Noah nicknames her) to do not get any marshamallow. Dawn is finally avenged. At the second round he tries to convince them to vote out Duncan,but instead they chosed Gwen.By the way it's time to celebrate the fact to be in the final 6,with another PSY dance! Why not? Supreme Chef Auto This episode starts in an average way:Noah wakes up and the challenge soon after begins. Chris states is a riddle game but Noah takes few minutes to understand that it's another guessing-trivia game arranged by the host with the most. Noah is in the bottom from the start to the end,being able to earn only one point while Cody surprisingly wins with an huge gap. Then Chris tells to Cody to chose a person for the immunity,and despite Noah tries to remind the debt he has towards him since the 8th episode,the geek choses first for Sky,then Tyler,then Sky again making even the host confused to the point he nulls the immunity of Cody and gives it to Sky.. Later a bittered blood Noah votes for Cody along with Tyler and many others stating "I don't like liars,and Cody acted like that today" coldly in confessional. Then the votes are all casted and Cody gets the Boat of Shame,while Tyler is safe. Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze Noah wakes keeping a strange suspicious feeling about the challenge of the day,by the way he's also so nervous being for the first time in a finale 5 episode. He quickly reaches the kitchen and Chris locks him and the others directly inside the *fridge* making a pun that gives really the chills...because he's so unfunny and bland.Noah answers back immediately with a surely better joke stating that Chris seriously needs to refresh his humorism at this point of the season. The challenge is a medley of the episodes from Starting Off on Humble Beginnings to Supreme Chef Auto,the last one,the challenges are all recycled from them then,but Noah isn't able to gain a single point except for the Puzzle Riot related one and he keeps to sneeze and bless rattling for the cool temperature inside the fridge:the only thing that isn't ibernated yet is his surviving irony,as he states to feel as a surgelated codfish. At the end the winner of the immunity is surprisingly Duncan,and at this point Noah already knows to be screwed.When finally Chris decides to open the fridge again he's trapped inside an ice cube attached to a codfish stick,he shivers terribly for the cold and he's rather resigned to his mere destiny. This challenge frozen all his certainties and brains,and infact he's the last to cast his vote,after a quick consultation with the best friend Tyler:he votes for Cameron and goes against him for the final marshmallow,shivering both for fear and flu...sadly Chris tells Noah that the others "chilled him out" or something similarly punny.So 5th place. Noah feels at contemporary disappointed by them and proud of himself,but as usual he strives to cover his true emotions inside the sarcasm:at least he was able to enjoy for the first time to be considered a threat,to appear as a valuable competitor,to have his first love story with someone and above all to have had an awesome loyal friend like Tyler and many others! Noah left a permanent mark in this season after all,he won the highest amount of challenges and was never in the bottom of a vote until the real last ceremony,he never surrended or cheated in a single challenge,he did his best all the time and learned to share happiness and confidentiality with the others,he has really nothing to blame or shame about. Even if he isn't able to show all this sentiment at the moment of his elimination,he can take the Boat of Shame in harmony and satisfaction, and this time there's no sarcasm to do about. Final Four Face Off! Noah returns to assist at the last challenge of the season along with all the previously eliminated contestants inside a cage:he's still a little cold, but above all he can't avoid to mutter about his elimination and he points out that the ultimate trivia challenge is so easy that he could have easily won it.By the way he's also happy to not being forced to stay all the time anxious as all the others still in the game. He openly cheers for Tyler but Sky and Cameron dominate the scene much for his disappointment,and when he watches at Duncan's retirement he stiffs some sarcasm seeing that Tyler is third placed. Altough he gives him some consolation stating that they should be proud to have been in the merge for the first time! Totally Dramatic Finale! Noah is kind of undecided whom to root for in the finale cause both the contestants caused his fall in the game:Sky with her alliance and Cameron with his sudden betrayal. At the end he chooses for Sky to be the winner and lately celebrates her victory along with all the other friends, even if he keeps a slight grudge for her action. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 A Wild Western Introduction Noah returns from the previous season keeping an even bigger will to win and in the first confessional he states he's going to be a little more strategic and merciless than before but soon after retires it stating it's just sarcasm..or no? He'll be the same usual lazy and snarky Noah or the Schemer he was always originally planned to become? (WIP) Dancing With Cowboys 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Appearances Trivia *Noah is the least ranked non merger (in the original show) to reach the merge in this season. *His worst episode was "Volleybrawl" that sounds a lot as "Dodgebrawl" from TDI. *Noah and Tyler are the only ex-Screaming Ducks remained so far,and they were the only males in their team. *Noah won the highest number of challenges, 5: *Episode 1: He and Tyler makes the Ducks to have their first victory in the trivia. *Episode 3: Noah defeats Cody in the main round giving the final point to his team. *Episode 7: Noah wins the second immunity available getting the final coded phrase. *Episode 8: This challenge was just called for Noah. *Episode 9: Noah wins the immunity and the Korean dinner placing 1st. *Noah faced two times Cody and three times Cameron for a decisive win: *Episode 3: Noah defeats Cody by guessing a closer number than him. *Episode 4: Cody kills Noah in the final round. *Episode 6: Cameron beats everytime Noah in time in the relay race. *Episode 7: Noah steals the victory to Cameron by gaining 8 points in the only code he's able to give properly before everybody. *Episode 9: Noah and Cameron go head to head in the Korean Trivia and Noah wins at the end 5-4. *Noah gave the first kiss of the season to Dawn. Gallery Overall= Noah (2).png|Noah's Usual Outfit Angry.png Happy_Noah_by_Master_0f_Disaster.png Noaaaaaaah.png NoahBook.png Noah_Bathing_Suit.png Noah_Front.png Noah_goes.png Noah12345678.png Noahbuilding.png NoahCool.png Noahcrushed.png NoahDodge.png NoahFalling.png Noahremenberthetelesimsopdate.png ONUDNoah1.png ONUDNoah2.png Laughing.png NoahDodgebrawl2.png NoahShocked_TDI_Ep04.png NoahSit.png Noahsitscream.png NoahRot.jpg Noahprofile.jpg |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= ScreamingDucksFormed.png NoahandTylerWinAPointfortheirTeam.png ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png ScreamingDucksPeanut1.png TheScreamingDuckslostinVolleybrawl.png NoahIsShockedAboutTyler.png TylerAndNoahSpeakInTheCabins.png| THESCREAMINGDUCKSWin!.png|Noah and the Screaming Ducks are victorious. See also Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Character templates Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1 Category:Venomous Vipers Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4